Son of Neptune
by somebody615
Summary: "Ra ra ah ah ah. Ro ma ro ma ma Ga ga oh la la la" Blackjack started to sing.    "Blackjack! Are you singing Bad Romance?"    "Um, no..."
1. Prolouge

** Ok, I wanted to say a few things about this story before you read. **

1st- **Percy lost his memory. He will BE slightly OOC.**

** 2****nd****- Reyna is Percy's sister. God wise. This is because well, look at the Greeks, why can't the Romans have some Big Three children too? **

** 3****rd****- Brendan is VERY LOOSELY based on Leo Valdez, except Brendan may be more serious, may be more silly?**

** 4****th****- This takes place in the Lost Hero. This is PERCY'S quest. Don't worry, at the end of this story, the Greeks come.**

** 5****th****- I do accept flames, but if you flame the first chapter, I do get mad. The first chapter is not the best, but give the other chapters a chance and read on. **

** 6****th****- Lupa **_**does**_** know who Percy is, just like Chiron knew who Jason was. **

** 7****th****- Percy may seem to get his memory back a little faster, but he can only remember little things, like, where the attic is, or how to make an air bubble, or his sword fighting skills**

** 8****th****- every five or less chapters, I have an Annabeth's POV. **


	2. Attacked by hags from hell

**The Son of Neptune- my version.**

**Okay, I had written a story about the Son of Neptune before, but, in my opinion, it SUCKED. Anyways, I started viewing other people's fanfics about the Son of Neptune, and I decided how to start it :D.**

**Reyna's POV**

I was walking along the beach after I heard Jason disappeared. Being the daughter of Neptune, walking along the beach helped out tremendously. I wanted so much to dive into the ocean and swim to my Father's palace, if I knew where it was. The ocean looked so bright and colorful in the sunlight, so beautiful. Just like Jason. Tears started to flow from my eyes.

I whispered, "Father, please help me,"

The ocean didn't change, nothing showed that my Father was listening. I started to walk back to my cabin, tears streaking down my face. (**!**)

**Percy's POV**

Even before I drowned, I was having a rough day. (**!**) I woke up on a rooftop, somewhere in the middle of a city. It looked like it was nighttime, but a lot of lights were on below us. A girl was sitting next to me, she had short black hair that was curled like a princess's. She had light grey eyes, and if you only had a glance, they looked blue. She was reading a book, I looked at the cover and it read _an Idiot's Guide to Becoming an Astronaut._ Huh, weird.

It didn't seem like we were boyfriend and girlfriend. It was more, "Just friends" My head started to sting, grey eyes? I had seen or _known_ that before.

Another boy was sitting next to me too, he was closer to the ledge, though. His eyebrows were curved up. His brown hair was in his eyes, but it didn't really matter because he was sleeping. Even in his sleep, he had a mischievous smile.

At first it looked like he was sleeping with his head on the ledge, but I saw him spit to the ground below.

"Awesome! I just nailed someone on the head!" he whisper-yelled.

I sat up, "Who the heck are you people? What am I doing here?"

"Stop playing with us. Just because of that insty-winsty prank doesn't mean-"

"I'm not messing around! Who are you?"

"Oh yeah? Lina, come here for a sec," the girl, obviously named Lina, got up and stood next to the boy.

"How can you NOT know this girl? You guys have been best friends since you were 2! And hey, Percy, when did you change? A few seconds ago you were wearing my Rock Band t-shirt, now its orange!"

I looked down, sure enough, my shirt was orange. It looked like it said Camp, but it didn't look English. There were some words below, but they seemed crossed out.

"Look, I have NO idea who both of you are. All I know is that I woke up on this rooftop in some city! And what did you call me? _Percy?_" I almost yelled.

"Okay then, _Perseus_, looks like you don't like being called Percy now. And quiet down! People can hear us when you yell! Anyways, my name is Schnitzel Huberhagan and you are my personal servant. You make my bed every morning, clean my room, make my food-"

"Oh shut up, Brendan. Percy, are you okay? Did you hit your head or something?" Lina spoke.

"No, all I know is that I woke up today sitting next to you guys. I didn't even know my name!"

"Oh so you think that you are right and we are wrong, your friends since you were 2 and 10!"

_Yes, that's exactly what I think_.

"What are we doing out here anyways? Its cold and shouldn't we be in school?"

"Well, since it looks like you have amnesia, I'll fill you in. We go to a boarding school, called Atlanta Prep. (**!**) And by the name of the school, I think you know we are in Atlanta right now. We came up here, it was your idea too, because it was lights out and all the teachers went to some party at another school,"

"Brendan, I think we should worry about Percy. Are you sure you're okay? Can we get you-"

She was cut off by a loud screech in the distance. I saw three dark shapes flying across the stars. They looked like hags with wings.

"Oh my freaking God, what is that!" Brendan yelled.

My hand instinctively went to my pocket. All I found in there was a pen and some change. I took the pen. I uncapped it, wondering how it could do any good. It expanded into a three-foot long sword.

"Dude! Where did that come from? Have you been holding back on me?" Brendan asked.

The hags started to come closer to us. I could fully make them out.

"Harpies," I whispered.

"What? Isn't that from Roman Mythology?"

_No, its from-_

The first hag came at Lina. "No!" I yelled.

But it wasn't long before all three of us were airborne with the harpies holding on to us. I kicked and swung, but even with my sword, I couldn't reach the harpy.

They carried us to a reservoir on the outskirts of the city. The hag carrying Lina dropped her into the water and wouldn't let her out. I knew before long she would drown. Then I saw that the hag carrying Brendan was doing the same thing. I guess that's a hag's favorite torture. Go figure.

The harpy carrying me started to drop me in the water. But the moment I hit the water, the harpy wasn't touching me anymore. Instead, I found newfound strength. Lina saw me in the water and her eyes went wide. She was choking on the water, and Brendan was doing the same. My instincts started to kick in. I thought of swallowing all the air touching the water on the surface and blowing it up around us. Sure enough, an air bubble started to form around us.

My mind started to sting, a vision started to form in my mind. I was in an air bubble, sitting with a girl with grey eyes. She looked at me and said, "Well, Seaweed Brain, what are you waiting for?" And she leaned in, I probably leaned in too, and kissed me. My breathing brought me back to reality.

The weirdest thing was that I found out that I could breath, even without the air bubble.

_Yes, that's right. Now surface you and your friends. The harpies are gone. A… visitor is waiting for you, _a familiar voice said in my head.

I looked back and forth between my friends. They seemed as weirded out as I was. It even seemed they heard the voice too.

"Did you guys here that?" I asked.

"What? The freaking voice in my head! Or the sound of bubbles popping? I'm hallucinating, aren't I? This was all a dream. I'm going to wake up now-" Brendan started to pinch his arm.

"Brendan, you aren't hallucinating. I heard the voice too. It said something about Percy surfacing us," Lina turned towards me, "so how do you steer this thing?"

"Well I think-" I started to say before Brendan cut me off.

"Ok, now tell me that isn't a person coming through the water," Brendan said.

A girl with dark brown hair was sailing through the water, aimed at the bubble. She didn't seem to move, it was as if the currents were moving her, if there were currents in a reservoir. She looked at us with a determined face, searching for something familiar. Her eyes started to droop as if she couldn't find anything.

She rammed into our air bubble. I thought for sure that it would pop, but she just eased her way through.

"Who are you people? Where have you put him?" she yelled at us.

"Ok, I think we should be asking the questions here. Who are _you?_ And who is '_him'?"_ Brendan asked.

The girl looked back at the surface of the reservoir. She looked back at us and examined our faces carefully, as if one wrong move could end in death.

"Raise us to the surface, you are obviously a son of Neptune. My friend is waiting. I will _ask _the questions from there,"

"But, I don't- wait? What did you call me? Son of Neptune? Don't you mean son of Poseidon?" I asked.

She cursed in a language that I know I have heard, but didn't understand.

"Raise us to the surface! Prove you are a worthy son of _Neptune_," she yelled at me.

I looked at the surface. It seemed easy enough, but when I just thought of rising, it didn't work. Another thought popped into my head. I willed the water to push us up to the surface, instead of trying to push up the bubble itself. The bubble started to slowly rise.

A boy was waiting for us there. "Took you long enough, Reyna. Honestly, it doesn't take _that_ long to convince them,"

The boy was talking with a weird accent, as if he learned to speak in a different language. His hair was in a buzz-cut. He had tattoos along his arm with swords and spears.

Reyna pulled herself out of the water. She took out her knife and put it against the boy's neck. She spat, "Insult me again, and I will cut your throat out,"

"Nice friendship they have there. I always threaten my friends with a knife when they insult me," Brendan mumbled with sarcasm next to me.

Reyna turned around and looked at Brendan. "I can hear, you know! You will never understand, stupid demigod. Never!"

She stormed off in the direction of the Pegasus she rode here.

"Why is she acting like this? Seriously, have we done anything to her?" Lina asked.

"Don't worry, she doesn't usually act like this. It's just that she has been searching for days for a missing camper at our camp. The oracle told her that she would find her answer here, and that the guy with the orange shirt had the answers,"

I looked down at my shirt, it suddenly didn't feel so comfortable.

"You mean Percy? Honestly, he doesn't even know the answer to 2+2. How can _he_ have all the answers?" Brendan said.

"Brendan, be nice. Who's the missing camper?" Lina asked.

"Oh, her boyfriend, a guy named Jason Grace,"

**!- the reason her father didn't respond is that he didn't know of any of this. But Hera was listening… :D**

**!- I almost copied this from the Lost Hero. It was the first sentence in the first chapter. I only changed that it was drowned instead of electrocuted.**

**!- I have no idea if there really is a school called Atlanta Prep. I made it up, as far as I know. **

**A/N: Review, review, review! I want to know you guys' opinion. Love it? Hate it? ** **Review! **


	3. I challenge my sister

**Ok, the last chapter was defiantly not my best. But let's see were this goes. There might even be a chapter soon about Annabeth at Camp Half-Blood... only if you guys review and say you want it. **

**Percy's POV**

We were riding on the extra Pegasus' that they brought. Now, I think I'm hallucinating along with Brendan. It seemed as if everything that I have known was a complete lie.

_Yes, you have been through this before. Remember, stay connected to your mortal point. This will help you in many ways. Just remember who are your friends and who are your enemies. _

The voice was back. I looked over to Lina and Brendan, to see if they had heard it too, but they showed no recognition. The voice seemed oddly familiar. My head started to sting again. It was as if I was reaching to something, and it wasn't even there. I started to puzzle over what the voice said, _mortal point?_ What did that mean? And how have I already been through this, if I can't remember any of this?

I looked to the pure white Pegasus in next to us. The girl, Reyna, was sitting still and it looked like she had her eyes closed.

"We are taking you to the Legion, the only safe place for people like us," she said without anyone asking.

Lina spoke up, "Legion? What is that? Greek?"

Reyna opened her eyes with a cold, hard look, "If you dare accuse us of being Greek, I will cut your tongue out,"

Brendan's eyes widen. It looked like he knew, for once, what was going on, "No, guys, it's not Greek. It's Roman,"

Reyna turned towards Brendan, "It's nice to know one of you has some kind of brains,"

That took me off the edge. Who did this girl think she was?

_ Calm down. For now, she is your friend. _

I mentally groaned. The voice, _again. _But I did what the voice told me to do. I closed my eyes and thought of someway to change the subject of the conversation.

"Wait, you said 'for people like us', what do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Special people, people who can change the world. It's surprising that you guys survived so long without being at the Legion. It's the only safe place on earth for people like us,"

The voice seemed to get mad at that, _psh, complete lie._

"You mean mentally disturbed people?" Brendan asked.

My eyes widened. I had heard that before. My head started to sting with such ferocity that I had to lean on my Pegasus for support. A vision flashed before my eyes, I was sitting on a dock, somewhere on a lake. The blond girl was sitting next to me, she said "Don't you get it, Percy? You _are_ home. This is the only safe place on earth for kids like us,"

"Percy? … Percy! … PERCY!" Brendan yelled at my face.

"Whoa, wait, what happened?" I asked.

"We were talking to Reyna when you just suddenly slumped against your Pegasus. We thought you were unconscious," Lina said.

"I had .. a.."

The voice yelled at me subconsciously _NO! DO NOT SPEAK OF YOUR VISION_!

"A what, Percy?" Lina asked.

"A headache. It seems to me happening a lot now-"

_ Good, good. Tell them about that. _

"I think it's because of my memory loss. It's like reaching for something that's not even there," I looked at Reyna, "What is wrong with me?"

Her eyes looked straight into mine, like trying to pull out the information. Hey eyes were a dark green, menacing in fact. She seemed to have brown hair at first, but it looked black in the darkness.

"We will have to ask Lupa when we get to the Legion, she has all answers,"

She turned to face the front, the way we were going.

"Well, not _all _answers, but pretty darn close," the dude with the tattoos said.

His response startled me, I had forgotten he was there.

"What's your name?" I asked.

He looked at me with a fire in his eyes, "My name is Bobby, son of-"

"Ares," I said, guessing from the shapes of the tattoos on his arm.

The fire in his eyes got brighter, "Mars," he spat, "Ares is his Greek form,"

Reyna seemed to notice my outburst, too. She never opened her eyes, but she said, "I told you if you accused us of being Greek, I would cut your tongue out. But since you are my brother, I will spare you,"

"Whoa, wait, you two are siblings? How is that even possible? You are basically the same age, but I doubt you're twins," Brendan said.

Reyna opened her eyes and glared at him. "We are siblings. We are children of Neptune,"

"Poseidon," I corrected.

Reyna fixed her death glare on me. "Don't push it, Perseus, I could beat you anytime you decide to challenge me,"

_I would pay millions of drachmas to see anyone other than a divine immortal beat you, Percy Jackson._

The voice gave me confidence. Sister or not, Reyna had gotten on my last nerves.

"Oh ya? How about when we get to wherever we are going, I get to fight you," her jaw dropped, "I, Perseus Jackson, just challenged you. I'm tired of your attitude anyways. And something in my head tells me that you won't beat me,"

She looked like she wanted to pummel me out of the sky right there and then. But a smirk forms across her face.

"You confidence is strong, brother, but because you challenged me, I get to pick what type of fight we are in,"

Brendan and Lina were just staring at me with their jaw dropped. "Excuse me? Can we talk to Percy for just a moment?" Lina asked.

"Percy! What the hell are you thinking? We already know that she could kick your butt with only her knife," Lina said.

_This girl is annoying me. She acts just like Anna- nevermind. Just shut her up. _

The voice seemed to have slipped something important. I wanted to figure it out, but it seemed like Lina was in my way. I growled at her, "You don't know anything about me, I can kick her butt with just a butter-knife,"

Her grey eyes fixed on me with her hardest stare. Her lips were pursed, as if she was debating something in her head.

"Fine, I'll personally be the referee for your fight,"

Reyna spoke up, "You know I can hear you? Lupa will be the one that refs,"

Lina grumbled. "Fine, but Percy, you will regret this," she said.

We sat there in silence until we arrived at the First Legion. We had landed in the middle of the 'camp' or 'fort' or 'establishment' or whatever you would like to call it. People were surrounding us. They were yelling in a language that, again, I didn't understand but had heard it before. A wolf started to go through the crowd, and the crowd parted where she stepped.

_Reyna, I see your quest has been… a success._

Reyna's eyes went wide. "Lupa, I haven't found Jason. How is it a success?"

_You have found the one with the orange shirt._ She looked at me with disgust._ For better or for worse, you have found him. Now, lets test him and the others._

"Lupa, he challenged me. He is also a son of Neptune. But he did challenge me. Should we do this first?" she asked.

Lupa studied me carefully. Her wolf eyes widened. _Because he has challenged you, that will be his test. But for the other two… they will have to be tested themselves._

The crowd started to leave. They were heading to a huge amphitheater. Lupa fell in line next to me.

_What are you doing here? I had an agreement with Chiron-_

"Chiron? I have heard that before," I said.

She growled._ Do not interrupt me, boy. Now, what are you doing here?_

"I have absolutely no idea. I just woke up on a rooftop a few hours ago and those two," I pointed to Lina and Brendan, "were sitting next to me. Then Reyna came after harpies attacked us and we flew here on the Pegasus,"

_Fine. If that is what you think. Let's go to the amphitheater for your challenge._

The amphitheater was crowded. It seems everyone here had shown up to see me whip Reyna's butt.

_Keep your confidence to yourself. Being bigheaded can get you killed at this camp._

The voice was back. I wondered in my head, _who are you? Why do you talk in my head? Do you even know who I am?_

The voice seemed to laugh. _You have met me before, and you might think were enemies. But you have to be on my side if we are to win this war. _

I decided to not reply to the voice. The amphitheater was overwhelming me as it was. I didn't need to worry about an upcoming war.

Lupa stood on a raised platform. Everyone went silent.

_Legions, we are here today because of the arrival of 3 new demigods. Perseus Jackson, one of the new demigods, has challenged Reyna Mullford. _A series of boos went up from the crowd. _Hush! Now, Reyna, pick your weapons and style of fight. _

Reyna glared at me for a second. "I choose a sword fight! I choose my knife, _Okeanos,_ as my weapon! Perseus Jackson may choose any sword to fight with!"

The crowd was watching me as if I did something wrong. I had only noticed it had been a few minutes after Reyna said to choose when someone yelled from the crowd, _pick something!_

I looked at Reyna with my fiercest gaze I could think of. I took my pen out of my pocket and uncapped it.

"I choose my sword, _Anaklusmos_, as my weapon!" I yelled, picking the word Riptide out of my brain.

The campers' gaze hardened. One of them shouted out, "We do not know what that means! Tell us!"

Lupa growled at me. _It means Riptide in Ancient Greek._

Reyna said, "Greek? How do you know Greek?"

"It doesn't matter!" I yelled, "Lets get this fight over with,"

_He is right. Bobby, you may sound the bell._

A huge bell rung and cheering started immediately. Reyna and I started circling each other. None of us had attacked yet, but there was still excitement in the air. Finally, Reyna couldn't take it anymore. She threw her knife at my throat, and I was surprised by it. I raised Riptide up so I could block the flying knife, but it only grazed it. The knife landed on my throat. I heard a scream that sounded like it came from Lina. I thought for sure that I was dead. But it was just as if a block landed on my throat, I pushed it off my throat and held the knife in my hands.

"How are you not dead! That should have gone right through your throat!" Reyna yelled.

The voice in my head groaned. _This is getting tiring, people not knowing whom you are. Especially when you don't know yourself. _The voice took over my voice. It was talking through me.

_ My name is Perseus Jackson! I am the son of Neptune. I have bathed in the river Styx. I have been on 4 quests, and have slayed Kronos myself! I have returned Zeus's master bolt, found the Golden Fleece, have been through Atlas's curse, and saved my home from Kronos' army! I even saved Olympus from destruction! __**I**__ am the Champion of Olympus!_

The campers had their mouths open. Lupa seemed to be throwing daggers at me with her eyes.

_He will be interrogated afterwards, now, on with the challenge_ she growled.

Reyna faced me again. I wasn't going to wait this time for her to attack. I lunged at her with Riptide and her knife. Because she didn't have a weapon to defend herself, she had to rely on being fast. My heart sank a little. I should be fair when it came to sword fighting, when your life isn't on the line.

I stopped swinging for a moment to give her her knife. She took this as an advantage and kicked me across the floor.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! (**!**) I was only trying to give you your knife!"

Lupa sneered. _You don't show mercy at the Legion. I don't care what you have done to help Olympus, but if you do not improve, I __**will**__ rip your throat out._

"Fine, but I'm not fighting with her weapon too," I retorted.

I put Reyna's knife by Lupa's paw.

_Finally, let the challenge continue. _Lupa said.

I walked back to Reyna, who was already poised to run if needed. A smile started to spread across my face. This will be _too___easy. The moment my sword moved near Reyna, she took off. Thank Gods that the Arena was closed in or I never would have caught up with her. I had cornered her. She was acting like she didn't care, but I could tell she was looking for a way out. She thought she took me by surprise when she went under my legs, but I anticipated the trick. My sword was at her neck in a matter of seconds.

Lupa was definitely not happy. She came prowling down to the arena floor. _Perseus Jackson has won fair and square, but now it is time to test the others…_

**Ok, this was a really long chapter by my standards. **

**!- I read a fanfic that had this a lot, I wasn't copying. **

** Review and tell me if you know who Percy's voice is. :D I hope its not **_**so**_** obvious. **

** I want at least 5 more reviews for my next update. And no, one person can't review more than once. **


	4. A glance at CHB, and Lina's mom

**So sorry! I got 5 reviews! Anyways, if you want me to update next chapter, I have to get 10 more reviews! That means I need 15 reviews in total. Hope you like this chapter! **

** No one's POV**

Lupa paced the length of the arena, deciding on whether to do the interrogating or the testing first. She already knew enough about this famous Perseus Jackson, but the other two…

_Come down here, Lina Bolton. Whoever your godly parent is will claim you at the campfire tonight, Percy, Lina, and Brendan, but right now it is Lina's time to be tested, _she decided.

Lina walked down to the middle of the arena. Her hands were sweating, her mind was blank, but she still had the most determined face.

-flashback-

_Lina was sitting in her old, run-down apartment with her dad. The place wasn't much, a sofa, kitchen, a bathroom, and two separate bedrooms. She had lived in this place since she was born. Her mother wasn't there to help them, __**at all. **__Besides, her dad was always in a sad mood, and he hasn't been the same since she was younger. Her dad had told her all the stories of her mother, how beautiful she was, how smart. But then it came down to the day she left him. Her dad said these exact words: "Your mother was… the most wonderful thing I have seen. She was smart, funny, and was self-controlled. But, …. we never…. how should I put this? Had lemons… but one day you showed up on my doorstep with a note attached to it. It read, _John, you were the most wonderful man I have seen so far, but I have to go. My family needs me. I will miss you." _Lina's__ eyes filled with tears, but she understood why her mother didn't want her. She wanted to ask her dad what exactly was wrong with her, she had ADHD and dyslexia, and why he thought she was so special. But her dad looked at her with pleading eyes to not ask anymore. "Lina, I have to send you away," he said, "It's for your own good," She was confused for a second, but only a second. She stood up, fire in her eyes. "It's because you don't want me? ISN'T IT? You know what? I'm tired of your sadness around the house these days. You USED to be fun to be around when I was younger, but I don't know who you are anymore. So send me to this school, whatever it is, and make sure when I come back, that you are fun to be around again!" she yelled. She ran out of the apartment, tears streaming down her face. _

-end flashback-

Lina felt a tear running down her cheek, she understood what her father meant now. She felt grateful, almost, that Percy's mom had sent him away, so she could have a friend.

"My mother is a goddess," she whispered quietly.

_Lina will be fighting Hazel Heavern, daughter of Demeter. This will be a sword fight, and because Lina does not have a weapon, she may pick one. _Lupa spoke.

A young boy escorted Lina to the weapon shed located right beside the entrance of the amphitheater. They had thousands of weapons, from daggers to spears, from shields to armor, this was almost heaven for Lina. Her eyes fell upon a plain, old, gold, dagger. It seemed almost to perfect to be true. The dagger came with armor that fit her almost perfectly.

She walked into the arena where a little girl, maybe the age of 7, was standing. The little girl had auburn brown hair and green eyes. She seemed so sweet with a smile on her face. Lina put her determined face back on again. She was going to defeat this girl, just not kill her.

The gong, or bell, sounded, signaling the start of the fight.

Hazel's face changed at the sound. Her lips almost formed a snarl. This little girl may be small, but she can only be defeated by Reyna and Jason. Hazel drew her sword and pointed it at Lina's neck. Before she could even attack, Lina fainted.

**Lupa's POV**

The foolish demigod had fainted in a middle of a fight! How dare she! This disrespects what we stand for!

A light blinded Lupa, causing her to cower. _You may not punish my daughter for this incident, Lupa. I must speak to her, and because you want proof, you may see it as well. _

We were standing in the Olympian courtyard, Lina in front of me. She probably didn't see me, but I shrinked backward just incase. A beautiful young maiden came forward, whom I knew as the goddess Minerva.

_Lina, _she smiled sweetly, _you have come a long way. I had hoped for many years your father would send you to camp, but he just wouldn't. I'm even impressed that you survived so long without any training. _

"Are… are … you my mother?" Lina asked.

I sighed mentally, demigods will never change.

Minerva smiled again. _Yes, I am the goddess of wisdom and battle strategies. Now, show me you are a true daughter of mine and tell me what my name is. _

Lina's eyes widened. "Athena!"

I almost growled at her. The insolent brat was speaking of Greek origin, _again._ Reyna had told me about what she and Percy were saying on the ride to the Legion. Minerva gave me a look and sent me away, back to the arena, where unconscious Lina was lying.

**Lina's POV**

Here was my mother, the one person I had wished to see for all of my life, and she was scolding me.

_Lina, Lupa was right behind you. You must be careful with your choice of words around her._

I turned around, expecting a snarling Lupa right behind me. But all there was was the water fountain of the courtyard. I turned back to my mother.

"Where did she go? And why do I have to chose my words carefully?" I asked.

_My daughter, this will be a long talk, but we have limited time. Lupa is trying to wake you right now. Just make sure of this, talk only like a Roman around any Roman person. Percy will help you when the time comes. _My mother seemed to frown at that. _And remember, whatever you do, you are a true daughter of Athena. _(**!**)

And I blacked out in a dream, how ironic.

(I'm going to put here the things about the chapter above.)

**!- did ya get it? Lina isn't Roman! She's Greek! And somehow… she has ended up in the wrong place :D**

** Like it? Review! This next part is a peek at how Camp Half- Blood is doing. **

** P.S- I'm picking a part from the Lost Hero and typing it here. I'm going to add some stuff, but you will know what day/time it really is.**

Jason slipped on his new shoes, ready to get out of that cold, empty cabin. Then he spotted something he hadn't noticed the night before. A brazier had been moved out of one of the alcoves to create a sleeping niche, with a bedroll, a backpack, even some pictures taped to the wall.

Jason walked over. Whoever had slept there, it was a long time ago. The bedroll was musty. The backpack was covered with a thin film of dust. Some of the photos once taped on the wall had lost their stickiness and fallen to the floor.

One picture showed Annabeth-much younger, maybe eight, but Jason could tell it was she: same blond hair and grey eyes, same distracted look like she was thinking a million things at once. She stood next to a sandy-haired guy about fourteen or fifteen, with a mischievous smile and ragged leather armor over a T-shirt. He was pointing to an alley behind them, like he was telling the photographer, _Let's go meet things in a dark alley and kill them! _A second photo showed Annabeth and the same guy sitting at a campfire, laughing hysterically.

Finally Jason picked up one of the photos that had fallen. It was a strip of pictures like you'd take in a do-it-yourself photo booth: Annabeth and the sandy-haired guy, but with another girl between them. She was maybe fifteen, with black hair-choppy like Piper's-a black leather jacket, and silver jewelry, so she looked kind of Goth; but she was caught in mid-laugh, and it was clear she was with her two best friends.

"That's Thalia," someone said.

Jason turned.

Annabeth was peering over his shoulder. Her expression was sad, like the picture brought back hard memories. "She's another child of Zeus who lived here-but not for long. Sorry, I should have knocked."

"It's fine," Jason said. "Not like I think of this place as a home."

Annabeth was dressed for travel, with a winter coat over her camp clothes, her knife at her belt, and a backpack across her shoulder.

Jason said, "Don't suppose you've changed your mind about coming with us?"

She shook her head. "You got a good team already. I'm off to look for Percy."

(I'm going to skip a few pages to the part where Jason tells Annabeth Thalia is his sister)

"My last name is Grace," he said. "This is my sister."

**Annabeth's POV**

My head was going a million miles per hour, trying to figure out what this meant. Zeus broke his oath? _Twice?_ How the Hades did this happen? Something clicked, everything was connected. Thalia and Jason. Jason's tattoo. Percy's disappearance. The Gods going silent. _Everything was connected._

Butch ran in with half a dozen campers. "Hurry, the dragon is back." He said.

Jason and I ran to where the dragon was sitting in the sword fighting field. It was the dragon me, Percy, and… _Silena_ saved in the woods 2 years ago. Of course, the dragon has changed. Instead of dirt chunks sticking to his head, he was leaking oil out of his ear.

Everyone was tense, weapons withdrawn. Leo began to speak, "Whoa, whoa! Hold your weapons! We're all friends here!"

Some people put down their weapons, but most people were still looking at the dragon with eyes that could kill.

"Leo! Where did you get that?" Jason said.

"You said I could be in this quest if I got you a ride, and here it is!" Leo said.

"Yeah, but where did you get it? Shouldn't that take years to build?" Jason said.

"The Hephaestus cabin made it years ago, I just found it in the forest and hooked it up with wings," Leo said, wiggling his eyebrows.

I looked at the dragon with sad eyes; it reminded me of all the stupid comments Percy used to make. Especially when he said he would want me to screw his head back on if it ever fell off…

"You guys should get going," I said.

"I agree; this has been fortunate, no matter what other think," Chiron glared at certain people in the crowd, "get going, Jason, Piper, and Leo."

Jason looked shocked. I couldn't blame him, the time I got my first quest, I almost hid in the attic forever so I could diverge it. But Piper looked confident as ever. With her ragged jeans and snowboarding jacket, you would think she was going on a ski trip with her family instead of a dangerous demigod quest that could get you killed in painful, nasty ways.

Thank the Gods for Piper's charmspeaking or Jason might never have gone.

"Guys, let's go, the faster we leave the faster we get back," she said. Jason and Leo immediately started to nod their heads in agreement.

"Yeah, let's go! I'm excited for this quest!" Jason said.

Yeah, right. And I'm excited to go bathe in a mountain of spiders, but _that's_ never going to happen. Jason, Leo, and Piper started loading on the dragon's back. Jason caught my glance as if to say, _I hold you to your promise_. I nodded in response, but my mind was thinking a bunch of different things. Like, where I should start searching for Percy, what was for dinner tonight…

My thoughts were interrupted by Leo's dragon lifting off, or _Festus,_ as he likes to call him (I don't see how anyone would want to call him Happy the Dragon)

They soared high in the sky, almost out of sight. Rachel ran up to me.

"Annabeth, you're going to start searching for Percy now, right?"

"Of course, every second counts in the long run," I replied.

Her eyes started to show worry, "When are you leaving?"

"Right now," I started to head towards Half-Blood Hill.

Her eyes widened, "Oh! Well, hold on a sec. I need to give you something from my cave before you start your quest." She started to run towards her cave in the woods.

My attention returned to Half-Blood Hill. It brought back so many good and bad memories. Like the Colchis bulls, I could almost imagine Percy running up the hill to defend his camp. Or the time I deserted him 2 years ago, with him standing there with a dumb-founded look on his face as he headed towards Argus' van. Oh, he should've remembered I had my Yankees cap then. (**!**)

But the hill was as silent as ever, a cold breeze started picking up my hair and tangling it around.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" someone said.

I turned to see Chiron about 2 feet away from me.

"Yes, most defiantly. It's just… I can't believe that I'm leaving without Percy standing by my side. It seems like this should be a quest, and me and Percy should be joking around right now. But… this doesn't feel right. It feels like I'm walking to my death," I said.

"Or walking towards Percy," Chiron responded. I gave him a cold stare.

"If you're wondering why I'm still here, it's because Rachel had something for me."

"Oh, I know. I came to see your reaction." He said. He made me wonder exactly what Rachel wanted to give me.

"Don't worry about it, child. This maybe your only key." Chiron said.

"Yes, but you said-"

I was interrupted by Rachel running up the hill. Her breath was heavy, as if she had ran all the way to the cave and back, which she probably had. Rachel looked nervously at Chiron. But she gripped something in her pocket. Tears started to flow from her cheeks.

"I'm sorry I haven't given this to you sooner, but I was afraid you would breakdown,"

"What do you-"

She shoved her hand out of her pocket with a necklace in her hand. It was a black leather necklace, with four beads on it. The beads were an assortment of colors, one black, one yellow, and…I looked at it carefully and my eyes widened. It was _Percy's_ necklace. My anger started to build. How dare she not give this to me when she found it! Rachel and Chiron obviously saw it in my face and backed away from me. I was so furious that she kept this from me. It would help remind me of _him_. Wait. It would remind me of him. She said I might breakdown. My anger started to cool down. She was trying to be a helpful friend.

"Annabeth, are you okay?" Rachel asked.

I sighed, "Yeah, thank you for giving this to me," I gave her my biggest hug.

"Alright, I guess this is time for you to go. I want to give you something, too." Chiron said. He whistled and it echoed high into the air. A black Pegasus flew down to meet me.

"Blackjack." I whispered. I started to pat his neck. He brought back _good_ memories.

"I have charmed him to be able to talk to you, Annabeth. It will be almost like what Percy did when he talked to him."

I looked back at Chiron and Rachel. "Thanks you guys, this has helped me more than you could imagine."

They smiled and nodded. "We know."

I gave them one last hug and got on Blackjack. "Let's go find your boss," I whispered in his ear. He seemed to like it, he started to rise into the air, and once we were out of sight, he said back to me "_My boss is sure gonna have a fit now that you can talk to me too,"_ I laughed at that. I just hoped that we could find him.

**Like it? Review!**

**!- I know Rick Riordan said he watched until she was out of sight, but I decided to say, and once she was, she but her Yankee cap back on and watched Percy's dumbfounded look.**

**REVIEW! I NEED 10 MORE REVIEWS TO UPDATE! REVIEW!**


	5. The fights and a fast escape

**Ok, I couldn't wait any longer. I loved this chapter a lot. Definitely the ending. Ok, now. We're going to start at about the part that she wakes up. Hope you guys Review!**

**

* * *

**

**Lina's POV**

Where am I? What has happened? Where's Percy and Brendan?

The memories of my mother's omen came flooding back into my head. My mother… Athena? How? I'm not so-o-o smart, and I want to be an Astronaut, not a mathematician. Why would Athena fall in love with my father? He can barely hold a job. All he does most of the time is make things. Wait. Isn't Athena also the goddess of Crafts? I mentally groaned. If I'm a daughter of Athena, how am I so stupid?

_Stop scolding yourself. Just remember the important things of the omen._

My eyes lit up, well, inside my head. _Mom?_ I asked.

The voice seemed to chuckle. _No, but in one-way or another, you need me just as much._

What the hell?

The voice was now scowling, or it seemed, at me. _Remember what your mother said in your omen! It will become your life!_

I took the voice's word for it. My mother had said something about acting like a Roman and Percy will help me when the time comes. That's it? That will become my life? What- oh. Wait. I understand. I'm at the Roman demigod camp, and Athena is the Greek name. So I'm a Greek demigod at a Roman demigod camp. This will be fun.

I tried to open my eyes to see my exact surroundings, trying to form a plan. But I couldn't. Why can't I open my eyes?

_Because you are still unconscious. This really is just your jumbled up thoughts floating around in your head, trying to make sense. You don't have full control of your body… yet._

I tried to picture myself whining. _When will I get it back?_

_Oh, any second now, since this monster is almost upon you._

I screamed. Or, I screamed in my head. What monster? How can I live if I don't have control of my body?

_Do not worry. I see her as a monster. Your kind sees her as a trainer. Or the Roman kind… _

Sighing in my head, I only wished I could get a straight answer for once. I felt violent shaking all around me. I wanted to move, but I couldn't. The sound of a wave roared in my ears. I heard snuffling at where my feet should be. Suddenly, I heard the highest whine. My eyes started to slowly open. I moved backward when I saw Lupa right in front of my face, snarling.

_Demigod. You still need to be tested._ She said.

I looked at her with a curious look. Didn't she know my mother was Athena? Lupa's eyes showed a warning glint, telling me not to say anything. I got up fast, showing the Romans I was not weak.

"I'm ready."

The little girl, Hazel Heavern, snarled at me. "Got too overwhelmed? Well don't worry, that _doesn't_ happen to most people."

That little girl had a vicious side. "Bring. It. On." I said.

The bell sounded. Hazel came at me with her sword. I drew my dagger to be ready for anything. Her sword came at my shoulder. I easily dodged it. She tried to jab me in the stomach, and I twisted her sword out of the way. She hit me with the butt of her sword on my head and knocked me down. She raised her sword above her head and brought it down. I grabbed hold of her ankles with my ankles and twisted to the left. She gave out a cry and came down next to me. I jumped up quickly but Hazel was faster. We began to fight on our feet again. She kept swinging at me, at my head, then at my feet. I jumped and ducked when needed. This went on for maybe five minutes. I got tired of jumping and ducking and used my dagger to block her next swing. I blocked it so quickly that everyone hushed. Even Hazel looked surprised. I then used my dagger to spin her sword around and pin it at her back. Hazel gave a surprised yelp. I took her sword. I poked her back with her sword and had my dagger in front of her neck.

"Not so special now, are we?" I whispered in her ear.

The bell sounded again and I dropped her sword. Lupa came prowling across the arena.

_Lina Bolton has won._

I repeated it in my head. I couldn't believe it. I had never had any experience and I defeated the third best in the camp. Not something that happens everyday.

Lina Bolton has won.

Lina Bolton has won.

I jumped in the air full of joy. I knew I shouldn't be celebrating, but this was my first fight, and _I had won._

_Quiet down, demigod. We don't tolerate big-headedness here. _Lupa growled.

I was quickly escorted to my seat next to Percy. The people who had escort us here stayed next to us. I guess they didn't trust us, and _they shouldn't_.

"That was amazing! I never knew that you were so good!" Percy said.

I looked at him with a weird look. "Uh, Perce, it's sword fighting. Most people don't do it. I'm taking a guess and saying you probably never would have known."

He put his hands up and smiled. "Still! You are really good! There might only be one other person who I know who can use that dagger better-" his face turned into a confused expression.

"Nevermind. Anyways, where did you learn that?" he asked.

I leaned close and made sure the people who 'escorted us' couldn't hear. "Percy, just between you and me, but I think my mother talked to me when I fainted."

His confused expression came back. "But what does that have to do anything with learning how to use a dagger?"

I grinned widely. "Perce, you always weren't the sharpest nail in the tool box," I couldn't stop my smiling now, "my mother is Athena."

His eyes grew big and a blank expression appeared. "Don't you mean Minerva?" he said with a grimace.

I laughed. "That's the best part, I don't mean that. My mother, the _Greek_goddess, is Athena. Goddess of wisdom and battle strategies."

He stared straight ahead. He didn't express any emotion. "Then what are you doing here?"

I was taken by shock; I thought he would be happy. And besides, my mother had told me that he would help me. "Percy, I think you know."

"Lina! Why do you always assume that I know everything? I'm not a freaking son of Athena!"

I gave him a you-know-what-I-mean-and-answer-my-question-already look.

He sighed in defeat. "Yeah, I do know. It's this weird feeling. Ever since I had gotten here, I have been calling things by their Greek names. I can't read the Latin signs that are all over the place, well, except for a few words. And, I know this is going to sound crazy, but I have a little voice in my head telling me what to do."

"I have a voice, too! And it's not my mother. I remember exactly when I was unconscious, the voice was telling me a monster was coming, but it was only Lupa. Then she said, in these exact words, do not worry. Your kind sees her as a trainer. Or at least the Roman kind. Wait. Percy, this might sound crazy, but I think you are a Greek demigod."

He put on a mock expression of surprise. "Oh really? I never would have guessed!" he said sarcastically.

"You mean you have known this all along? How-Why-What-"

He cut me off, "my voice has been dropping hints, like one time I was asking who I was, and it said, do not worry, you are our third favorite son of Greece. I think that it wasn't just a mistake and that they were telling a joke. They were trying to tell me something."

I smiled. "Now all we need to know is your godly parent."

He grinned with a lopsided smile. "Lina, I'm glad you're my best friend, even if I don't remember you."

I smiled too. "Me too, well, not the not-remembering part, but still."

The gong sounded. My face went pale and I covered it with my hands. How could I be so in to talking to Percy that I forgot Brendan?

**Brendan's POV**

I watched as Lina was taken to her seat next to Percy. I watched as her short black curls bounced up and down as she climbed each step. She had done good, _really _good. I smiled. She never failed to surprise me.

A seven-year-old boy led me to the weapon shed. Although, 'shed' is definitely not the right word. It's more like, warehouse. Weapons lined the walls, ground, and ceiling. I bet Lina loved this place. Lina was definitely the type of girl to fight with swords… I can already see her doing it. Ok, well, I already did, but you get my point.

At our old school, I always tried to defend Lina. She would always say to ignore them, but I never did. I remember one day a kid came up to Lina and said, "Why did your daddy send you here? Cause your mother was a bitch." Lina turned on him with her eyes blazing and punched him square in the nose. He fell over and I walked over to her, grinning. Lina has always been the smartest person I know. I knew that she had that toughness in her, but I think she didn't want to let it out. When I had first met Percy and Lina, I thought they were a couple. But, I guess they weren't meant to be. Percy is a really nice guy, but I think he is too laid back for Lina. They are awesome friends, but I hate it when they get into fights. Back to the topic. Lina is the smartest person I know, and she gets A's in everything. She is also pretty funny when she wants to be, and sometimes when she doesn't. When she first told me she wanted to be an astronaut, I thought she was joking and busted out laughing. After that, she didn't talk to me for a week. I would never admit this, but she is also the most beautiful girl I know. Her grey eyes look perfect on her, and she wouldn't be complete without them. Her black hair, it's unbelievable. I never knew short _curly_ black hair could look so good, but Lina pulled it off _well_. It's not everyday you meet someone like that, you know? Not every girl has brains, humor, toughness, and looks. All in one package. And her also being you best friend? Even better.

Back to the warehouse, weapons lined the walls. I stood there, amazed at how anyone could own this many weapons.

The boy coughed, "Do you want me to help you find one?"

I stood there, gaping at the ceiling and let out a small, "Mhm."

"Ok." He went scrabbling to the back of the warehouse, like he knew exactly what to find. I heard a small crash and a little scream, then more walking. The boy appeared all of a sudden from behind a trunk full of weapons. He had a sword and shield in his hands. The sword looked like it had vines curling around the hilt. The shield had a similar design around the edges. In the middle was a huge… doctor symbol? The ones with the snakes curling around a staff with wings at the top, I can't think of the name.

"So, why did you pick this one?" I asked.

He grinned mischievously. "I just have a feeling you're my half-brother."

"Wait- what do you mean?"

"Come on, Lupa is waiting for us."

* * *

The boy, I still haven't gotten his name yet, took me to the side of the Arena where Lupa was waiting for me.

_Come, demigod. Your fight awaits you_, _and do not think you will win, just because your friends had a miracle._ She said.

I was about to make a sarcastic comment when someone shoved me to the center of the arena. There was a boy in there, about twelve. He had black hair, black eyes, and black everything. He had a long black spear in his hand and a dark black helmet on. He was as Goth as a person could get.

_Brendan McLane will be fighting Dakota Thomas. Heroes! Take your mark!_

The gong sounded. I had no idea how to use the sword, so I just used my shield to block. His spear kept hitting my shield, and was knocking me back a few feet every time. I knew that in just a few moments, my back will be against the wall and he will have me cornered. I turned and ran across the walls of the arena before he could attack. I turned around to see him running in the opposite direction. Opposite direction? Wait- what?

He appeared right in front of me. The shadows seemed to spit him out. He came running at me with his spear. I raised my shield just in time and went flying. I landed on my back a few feet from where I was standing. Dakota came at me slowly, like he thought I couldn't get up in time. I had to win this. Somehow, someway. Dakota just kept walking until he was standing right in front of me. He raised his arms with his spear as if to strike me. Quickly thinking, I kicked him in between his legs. He doubled over in pain and staggered away. I jumped up and wacked him with the butt of my sword to his head. He went down. I put my foot on his stomach and my sword at his neck.

I was about to celebrate when Dakota disappeared under my foot. I whirled around, looking for him. A huge weight landed on my back and I fell to my stomach. I tried to look back to see what it was but hands clamped over my eyes. I felt the tip of a spear on my back. A shiver went up my spine when I heard Dakota's haunting voice.

"It's never that easy, demigod." He said.

The gong of the end of the fight sounded. Dakota took his spear from my back and removed his hands from my eyes. I looked around in shock at all the people jumping up and down and cheering. I heard a distinct voice coming from the crowd, louder than any others, and a voice that I would never forget.

It was Lina's. And she was telling me to run.

**Lina's POV**

I stood there in shock as Dakota landed on Brendan's back. I knew this wouldn't end well, I knew it. Brendan fell down and Dakota put his spear on Brendan's back.

I ran to our 'escorts'. "What happens if someone loses their fight and isn't a camper from before?"

"It's never a good thing. It always ends in death."

No! This can't be happening! I grabbed Percy's hand and ran to the bottom steps of the arena. I almost climbed over the ledge that separated us from the fighting part and the stands when I realized Lupa would be suspicious. The cheers were deafening, as if they wanted him to die. I screamed for all that was worth.

"Brendan! Get out of here! GO! RUN! We will meet you there! NOW RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN!"

He seemed to hear me and locked eyes with me. He knew exactly where to go. He got up, grabbed his sword and shield, and ran as fast as he could out of the arena. The crowd started to run towards him, trying to block his way. He looked back at me with a silent voice. _I can't do this._

I prayed to my mother as hard as I possibly could. I prayed and prayed for what seemed like ages. I felt a spark of hope and looked back to Brendan. A grey light was consuming him. In a flash, he was gone. I sighed in relief, but that was before the people started to grab me.

* * *

**AHH! That was awesome to write! Review!**


	6. We enter the love shack

**Thanks guys! I got a few questions from Reviewers without a user. **

**To Wall3- actually, Athena has black hair. That's what it said in the story and in her picture. I guess I didn't include this in Lina's flash back, but her dad also has black hair. Oh, and one thing, at the beginning of this story I had Lina as the Roman and Brendan as the Greek, so I thought the Roman counterpart would be black hair. When I changed my idea, I thought it was no big deal.**

**To palaemon the shark- I guess, but since I wanted to make more drama, I thought that the pact wouldn't apply to Romans (which I was wrong about) Percy will be a little bit OOC but he lost his memories, I think anyone would be a little OOC if that happened to them. Also, you only read the first chapter; honestly the other chapters are better.**

**To triple-unicorn. Ok ya, you have a user, but I decided to put it here for other people to see. The reason why Reyna is a daughter of Neptune is because I think that the no Big-Three children doesn't apply to Romans. I'm not sure if this is or not true. But look at it like this: There are 3 big three children of the Greek gods, why can't the Romans have some too?**

**This chapter will be quite a scene.**

* * *

**Lina's POV**

Apparently, everyone in the stands saw my screaming. I'm not surprised. I screamed fairly loud. I guess that's why I'm stuck here in this room, with nothing but a chair and a table to occupy my ADHD. Trust me; I have tried everything I could think of. I tried to reach the ceiling by standing on top of the chair on top of the table. I tried searching for a door in a door less room. I tapped the walls, but I heard no hollowness, no echo, _nothing. _And that's why I'm now slumped in the chair with nothing to do. I leaned over the shiny table and looked at my reflection. My hair was a rat's nest. I tried to comb it through with my hands, but they were tangled before I got to the end of my hair. I looked like I had just run away from home, but I guess I have. I started to tap to a beat. My nails clinking on the table was the only sound I could hear in the room, except for my breathing. I want so bad to get out of the room and grab Percy. We could go meet Brendan and live a normal life. But I know that's not possible now. We are demigods. And, I quote from Reyna's ranting, a demigods' life is never easy. I'm a daughter of Athena, and I think Reyna said Percy's godly parent. It started with an N and Percy always corrected it with a name that started with a P. I tried to use the part of myself that was actually smart and figure it out. Then the air bubble popped in my head. Get it? Ah, never mind. Only a son of… Neptune could do that. What was his Greek form? Uhm… Poseidon.

A huge flash of light illuminated the room. I covered my hands with my eyes. Lupa appeared in front of me.

_Demigod. Why did you tell Brendan to run?_ She said.

"Well, someone told me that if a demigod loses their 'test' they would die," I replied.

_True, but why did you interfere with the Fates? _

"I didn't. I think that it was unfair Dakota used his powers."

_Lina, haven't you heard this saying? All is fair in love and war._

"Yes, I have, but that wasn't war! That was just a test! It's like Dakota was cheating!"

_It doesn't matter. But thanks to you, Brendan will likely die in the wilderness._

I got up into her face. "Oh really? How are you sure that's where he went?"

Lupa growled. _Because he used Divine Powers to leave this place, and that never ends up well. _

"Well, he will survive! I request that me and Percy get to go search for him." In my head, I'm trying to hide the fact that we know exactly where he is.

Lupa studied me for a moment, trying to see a flaw in the plan. _Fine, _she growled,_ but the moment you find him, you must bring him back here for execution. We can't have worthless demigods prowling the lands._

"Sure, Lupa. So can I just get out of here and get Percy?"

_No, you requested to find Brendan. You must have a quest and a prophecy for that to happen. _

"Fine. But can I leave here now?"

Another bright flash illuminated the room, and I was standing in the middle of another room, with Percy in it. The room was identical to mine, except the chair and table were facing the opposite direction. He seemed startled to see me.

"What are you doing here?"

"What? No hello?' sighing, I say, "Lupa just sent me here. We are going on a quest to 'save' Brendan."

I looked around to make sure no one was listening. Then I leaned close and barely whispered, "I know where he is. Once we get the quest and find him, we are not coming back to this place."

"Two questions. Where is he and where would we live?"

"He's going to the Pirate ship," his face was in shock. "What, you don't remember? We built the tree house when we were seven! Don't you remember showing it to Brendan and then he fell out of the tree and broke his leg?"

Percy shook his head. "I don't remember anything."

"Well, it's a tree house in the woods behind my house. He went there. And once we find him, we will just live on the run."

"We can't do that."

"Why not!"

He put his head on the table and closed his eyes. "Lina, I have this really weird feeling… but I don't think we can just not come back to the Legion. They will find us, someway or another."

"Then Brendan will be executed!"

He sighed. "I know Lina, I don't want that to happen as much as you, but I don't- wait. I got an idea. You know that guy that has been missing? The one everyone has been talking about?"

"Jason."

"Yeah, if we can find him, then maybe Brendan will be pardoned."

"That's a good idea… except for the fact he could be anywhere in the world!"

"Well, maybe if we find some clues and stuff, we will be able to find Jason."

"Fine. Now, how do we get out of here?"

Another flash of light expanded across the room. Lupa appeared, and she didn't look happy.

"Something wrong, Lupa?" Percy asked.

_I will make you a deal. If you can find Jason, I will pardon Brendan._

"Ok, we accept. Now, can we get our prophecy or whatever?"

Lupa growled. _Show some respect. Just because you beat _one _person doesn't mean you are the best of the best. _

Another flash took us out of the room. We were standing in an ordinary house, or at least it looked ordinary. I noticed little things like mugs with a different language written on it. Or I saw a bow and arrow shown proudly on the wall. On one wall, a huge horn stuck out of the side. A few days ago, I probably would have freaked out about that, but it seemed perfectly normal now. A sudden realization hit me.

"Where you listening in on our conversation?" I asked Lupa.

She looked at me with blank eyes. _What conversation?_

With her eyes and her reply, it was hard to tell if she was lying or not. But since she offered us a quest to find Brendan, I decided not to argue.

Lupa walked over to a big chair and sat down. I'm surprised how she even did it, but she pulled out glasses and a newspaper to read.

"So where do we go to get the prophecy?"

_The oracle. _

"And where is that?"

Lupa took her glasses off; she turned her head to Percy, as if he would know. _Well, Perseus. You know where she is, find her._

Percy's hand went immediately to his head and he winced. "Ok, yeah, I think I know. If this is anything like the sliver of my memories told me, then she is either in the attic or in a cave at camp."

"Let's try the attic."

* * *

Percy and I crept up the stairs. Every movement, every shift in place, was a creak in the floorboards. The handrail was almost falling off, so I didn't dare touch it. We climbed four stories before we got to the top of the stairs. At the end of the stairs, a huge curtain covered the top step. Percy tilted his head as if he was confused.

"I don't remember this…"

He pulled the curtain aside and stepped in. I followed in after him and made sure to close the curtains back into place. When I turned around to face the room, I gasped.

It looked like the goddess of love came in and redesigned this whole place. That, or either the camp forgot to take down Valentine's Day decorations. A huge red heart covered the opposite wall. Along the other walls, a few heart shaped chairs and love seats lined it. The place reeked of some kind of perfume. I tried to step forward but tripped on something. Immediately, the lights dimmed, a disco ball came from out of the ceiling, and smooth music started to play. I stepped forward one more step until I was next to Percy.

"Well, this is awkward." I said.

Percy rubbed the back of his head. "I wouldn't be surprised if Aphrodite lived here."

"Me neither. Do you think the oracle is here?"

"Not really, and if she is, then I don't want to meet her. Let's get out of here."

We turned backwards and headed for the curtain. Immediately, the music stopped playing, the lights lit up, and smoke filled the room.

"Not so fast," a sweet voice said.

We turned around to see a beautiful woman standing in front of us. Ok, I'm not much of a person to care about someone's look (especially girls) but she really was beautiful. Percy looked even more dumb struck than me. His eyes were popping out of his head, his mouth was hanging open, and… I think he was drooling.

"Well, what are you doing?" she flipped her multicolored hair back. Did I mention that she had all the colors of normal hair? Her hair sometimes was brown, then blond, and occasionally red. Her eyes changed too, once they were blue, another time green, then another pure brown.

Percy let out a sound that sounded like a strangled donkey.

"Ok, you can't talk, so I'll just talk to her," the lady said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Why, I thought you would have figured this out by now. I'm Venus, Roman goddess of love and beauty," she said.

"Makes sense, but why are you in the Oracle's room?"

"I'm not, silly. The camp doesn't have an oracle."

"What? Then how are we supposed to get the-"

"You didn't let me finish. I substitute for the oracle."

"Why are you the substitute then? Why not Apollo?"

"Wow, for a child of Athena, you really are dumb. Apollo has to drive the sun chariot. If the camp is in an emergency, he most likely won't be able to come."

"So what do you do? Just sit around in this room all day?"

"No, silly. I have a weight trigger right by the curtain. If anyone needs me, it alerts me on Olympus and I come down here."

"Makes sense. So can we have the prophecy now?"

"You just can't ask for it like-

_Red and blue must collide_

_But one of them has to hide_

_A mountain of sea will stop you_

_Unless you get the power of two_

_East is the god's home_

_But there, you will not find the power of Rome_

_The flying bronze when send you amiss_

_Memory will only be restored with a true love's kiss_

_The earth rumbles in a near-end sleep_

_The owl and the snake must be the ones to keep_

that. The oracle only comes when it is called. Apollo blessed me with the oracle's spirit, but I can't control when she decides to speak."

Percy seemed to break out of his trance. "I-I-I think we better go."

"Percy's right. Nice meeting you, Venus."

"Oh, well I hope to see you soon Percy," she turned to me, "and _definitely _you too."

We rushed to outside the curtain. I gasped for fresh, non-perfumed, air.

"Did you hear the prophecy?" I asked him.

"Definitely. Should we go back to Lupa?"

I looked down the long stairs ahead of us. "I guess so…"

* * *

Lupa seemed intrigued by the prophecy. At the very first line, she put her newspaper down and got out of the chair. When we were halfway through finishing the prophecy, Reyna came running in.

"Lupa, I have some information about-"

_Save it, Reyna. Percy and Lina were about to tell me their prophecy to find Brendan._

Reyna pursed her lips but didn't argue with Lupa.

_Start from the beginning again, please._

"_Red and blue must collide_

_But one of them has to hide_

_A mountain of sea will stop you_

_Unless you get the power of two_

_East is the god's home_

_But there, you will not find the power of Rome_

_The flying bronze when send you amiss_

_Memory will only be restored with a true love's kiss_

_The earth rumbles in a near-end sleep_

_The owl and the snake must be the ones to keep"_

"Red and Blue? What the heck?" Reyna said.

"Maybe it's colors. Maybe we have to make purple." Percy said.

"Okay, what about the power of two and mountain of sea line? I think… I think that means you two." I said.

Percy nodded his head. "That's what I was thinking. B-but I want to ask about something else. Do you think the line memory will only be restored with a true love's kiss applies to me?"

I glanced at Reyna. I seemed like we were thinking the same thing. "I think so. Who else needs memory restored?"

"But who is the true love?" Reyna asked.

"We'll just have to figure out on the quest." I said.

"Lupa, what do you have to say about this? What should we do?" Reyna asked.

Lupa was sitting on the ground as if she was deep in thought. _I cannot help you with this. Just get your stuff ready. Fausta will drive you to the bus station in the morning. _

"Lupa! Why can't you tell us? This could be a life or death situation!"

_I am sorry. I would tell my most loyal pups anything, but I have sworn not to tell. _

"What? What did you swear?" she asked.

_Reyna. End of discussion. Take Percy with you back to the Neptune bunker. Lina, you may go to the Minerva bunker. Fausta leaves at six a.m. Be ready._

* * *

**A/N: I liked writing it, but there wasn't a lot of action. I hope the prophecy isn't _so_ obvious. Review!**


	7. The lake or pond of doom  and APOV

**A/N: WOOO! I have decided to do another Annabeth's POV! It's from right after she leaves camp to look for Percy. I have no idea why this is so important but you guys asked for it! Here we go!**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV (for people who didn't read the AN)**

Blackjack lifted high into the air until we were right above New York City. I could see past the city, to the ocean, and to the land west of it.

"Ra ra ah ah ah. Ro ma ro ma ma Ga ga oh la la la" Blackjack started to sing.

"Blackjack! Are you singing _Bad Romance?"_

"Uh… no… soooo… where do you think the boss is?"

"Don't try to change the subject, but I have a few ideas. He might be near water. Or maybe landlocked if he was kidnapped."

"So basically any place in the country?"

I sighed. "Pretty much."

"How about we start with Hawaii and work our way eastward until we are back at camp."

"Blackjack, that's a really long way. And I can already tell you are getting tired by floating in midair."

"I'll do anything to help my boss."

"I guess so, but it won't help if you kill yourself in the process."

"Fine, on the way to Hawaii, I'll take a break over Missouri and one over California."

"Sounds like a plan. But what about Alaska?"

He tossed his mane back at me. "Blackjack doesn't do cold places. Never have and never will."

"But New York is cold-"

"Not as cold as _Alaska_."

"Fine. We won't go there unless we have searched everywhere and found nothing."

"Fine. But I hope you have a different Pegasus for that job."

"Ok, Blackjack, let's head for Missouri."

* * *

Blackjack landed softly on the ground and collapsed. He was breathing heavily, and seemed to be sweating, if horses can sweat.

"That was… worse than…the time… boss took… me to… D.C" he said between breaths.

I patted his mane. "I know, Blackjack. You just flew 1,000 miles. And I'm not kidding about that."

Blackjack huffed. "So what? We still need to find the boss."

"I know, but right now, we need to rest. I'm sure that if Percy has been missing for three days that he can wait a little longer."

I put down my backpack and started to rummage through it. I took out two apples, some water, a sandwich that I packed, and a blanket. I tossed the apples over to Blackjack and he ate them hungrily. I looked back into my pack to look for a bowl so Blackjack could drink but didn't find anything that could help. Instead, I poured some water into my hand and held it out for him. Blackjack happily lapped it up then rested his head on the ground.

"Thank you. I just wish that finding the boss wouldn't be so…"

"Hard?" I guessed.

"Ya, ya, whatever you say. Now shush. Being this handsome comes with I price, you know."

"Sure, get some beauty sleep," I said while laughing.

I placed the blanket over Blackjack. It barely covered his legs, but it would make do.

"…Thank you." Blackjack started to snore.

I smiled. "Like father like son. But, well, he's not your dad… oh well… never mind."

I stood up and brush a few specks of dirt and leaves off my pants. I chomped into my sandwich and took big gulps of water. The night was seeping into the day and a sunset was forming. I looked around the wooded area and started to explore. Ok, this might sound a little cliché, but I left breadcrumbs so I could find my way back. The woods were getting dark, but I didn't worry about the creatures inside them. I worried about getting back to Blackjack.

I sighed and stepped into the woods. There was little light, and the leaves made crunching noises under my feet. The chill air stung my throat every time I breathed in. Mist came out of my mouth every time I exhaled. I took a bite of my sandwich, looking at my surroundings. Percy would probably yell at me for going off on my own in some forest, but I can take care of myself.

I heard the rustle of bushes behind me and whirled around. I took out my dagger from my belt loop and pointed it to the bushes. I backed up slowly but carefully. The rustling got louder with each step. The animal/monster/thing was about to come out when I tripped backwards and started to fall down the _very_ steep hill.

"Annabeth!" I heard a familiar voice cry out.

I almost sobbed with joy. I _knew_ that voice. But I kept slipping down the hill, away from it. I was losing my balance and tried to grab a small tree or something. I caught an end of a root a laid there, hoping that the root wouldn't break free and I would slip down the steep hill again. I heard the voice. He must have been there. He must have. That couldn't have been my imagination, it was too _real_.

A black figure swooped overhead. Something grabbed onto the back of my shirt. It took me flying high into the air. I looked back to where I had fallen, hoping to see the voice's owner. The leaves were messed up from where I was slipped, and I could see the bush that had begun to rustle when I had gotten near it. But it wasn't rustling anymore.

Nothing was there. It was just my imagination.

* * *

**Brendan's POV. **(Yay!)

I turned back to see Lina staring at me. Her black hair was in her eyes, but that made her look more pretty. Her grey eyes were unforgettable, and they were staring right at me. The sounds of other campers came in the distance, until I could barely hear anything. Lina shut her eyes momentarily and all the sounds came back. I could hear the stomping of running feet behind me. Raspy breathing was just to my left. And there- there- there was a small buzzing noise too. Very faint, but I could hear it. It grew louder and louder until I had to clamp my hands over my ears to block the sound out. My body started to glow. I knew it. I was a mutant back from Mars ready to take over the planet. Nothing could stop me now.

But something could. Lina opened her eyes again, and I could see hope in them. I could see belief. That was when the glow finally took over and I couldn't see anything. I couldn't hear anything except for my own breathing. I couldn't feel a thing.

_At last, _a feminine voice said in my head.

_What do you want, lady?_ I asked.

_Don't talk to me like that. I could send you right back to the Roman camp and-_

_ Ok then, never mind. Who are you? _I asked.

_ Lina prayed to me. I'm her mother._

I was momentarily confused. Lina's mother was gone… I mentally slapped myself. Her mother was a Roman goddess.

_Kudos to you, Brendan. You got that half right._

Half right? What?

_I'm not a Roman goddess. And you can open your eyes now. _

I opened my eyes and was startled by the direct sunlight flooding over me.(**!**) I sat in a little hollow part of a side of a river. The river had eroded the ground so much, that there was a steep slope up the side. I sat there in the wet sand, confused on where I was. Then it dawned on me. I was in the woods behind Lina's apartment. If this is what I think it is, then the tree house shouldn't be far from here. The river, more like a stream, was cold and chilly because of the winter. I didn't care. I took off my shoes and my socks and dunked them in the river. The sensation was overwhelming. But I smiled at it. I remember on warm summer days when Percy, Lina, and me would walk down this river, barefoot.

About seven years ago, Lina discovered this stream behind her apartment when she went exploring. We had explored the whole river, finding hiding places and serenity. When we got to the end of the river, we were disappointed. But not for long, a huge old pirate ship was built in a tree. We assumed that the owner was long gone and/or old. When we climbed higher into the tree house, the vines seemed to have taken over the place. A huge piece of rope swung into the little pond (**!**) that the river ended in. I tried using it the first time and broke my leg. A month later, we got a new rope so we could still swing into the river. It was our place and we swore to never tell anybody about it.

A few years later, Lina and me met up again at the Pirate ship. I can't remember why Percy wasn't there, but he wasn't. Lina called me and told me to meet her at the Pirate ship with some food that doesn't spoil. We met up again because Lina's dad had done something to her, but she would never tell me why. Lina had brought a blanket and some pillows. I had brought the food. Rice, Twinkies, honey, things like that. I even brought some marshmallows. Her face was still tear stained, but she put a confident smile on. She looked at me and said, "After you."

We climbed up into the Pirate ship and set our things down. It was shaped like an actual pirate ship, so if we got on the top deck, there was no ceiling. The sun was already setting and I was somewhat afraid to be outside at the river in the dark. Lina saw my face and said, "Don't worry, I brought flashlights."

That night, we just slept there. Two best friends in the wide-open world. We lay down on the top deck for hours, just looking at the stars and talking. I would try to crack a joke and Lina would pretend to giggle. I would look over and smile, then wonder why we were doing it. Most thirteen-year-old guys would be embarrassed in this situation, but I felt perfectly comfortable. I remember waking up in the morning, wishing I never had to leave. I wish that the Pirate ship could be our home, forever. Lina woke up and we stashed the blankets and food in a chest somewhere in the lower decks. Lina told me that if either of us were going through a tough time, we would call each other and we would spend the night here, even if we had school in the morning. Over the years, I could only remember meeting her again in the tree house twice. I wish we did it more often because I was always in a better mood afterwards.

_Stop dwelling in your memories. Just find it._

Lina's mom's voice surprised me. I set off into the river, with my jeans rolled and my feet bare. Every once in a while, my foot would hit a smooth rock instead of sand and I would yelp. It was really eerie to be traveling in the woods alone, and with a whole Roman camp after you. Every unnatural noise would make me jump. My toes started to go numb, but I kept walking.

The end of the river was the trickiest. I had to try to get across a small pond that was eight feet deep and ten feet in diameter. The lake had eroded the ground to; so nine-foot walls surrounded the pond. The Pirate ship looked as majestic as ever, but it was on the opposite side of the pond. I grabbed a piece of a root that was jutting out of the wall and began to creep my way across. I got confused when I saw wood in the middle of the pond, but it wasn't sturdy enough for me to use. I would just sink. My clothes got as muddy as hell, but I'd rather have muddy clothes than to be sopping wet in the middle of winter. I got to the opposite side of the pond and just stood there, catching my breath. I looked around for the ladder, but I couldn't find it. I checked behind some of the vines, but nothing was there. Then my eyes grew wide. The wood in the pond was my, _our_, ladder. I silently cursed to myself, how am I going to get up? A realization dawned on me, _the rope._ The rope was a few feet away, and dangling right over the water. I made a wild decision to use it to get up. I put my shoes and socks back on so I wouldn't have to carry them on the way up.

As if it wasn't hard enough to try to _stand_ on the slopes on the side of the pond, I had to jump off of it and have perfect aim. The rope looked a little slippery and a little greenish at the end. I grabbed hold of a root in one hand, and used the other hand to turn around to face the rope. Imagine standing on a brick. Now imagine that another brick was about the length of a grown man away from you. If you can imagine this, this is what I'm trying to do, but I have to land _perfectly_.

I took deep breaths and counted to ten. At ten, I quickly let go of the root and used all of my leg muscle to push me up and towards the rope. I spread open my arms so I had a bigger chance of getting it. Momentarily, an image of a flying squirrel flashed through in my mind, but I quickly took it out of my thoughts. The rope's wet and green end slapped me in the face and my hands went scrabbling to grab it. My hands kept slipping, and couldn't get a grip until my hands were almost at the bottom. I just hung there, catching my breath. After maybe a minute, I hauled myself up and climbed the rope. I was in worse shape than I remember because the gym class rope didn't seem so bad anymore. It was even worse when the rope was wet and slippery.

I got to the top and climbed up onto the top deck. I stood there for a second, taking in the view and not believing what I just did.

_Quick, your small feat is over now. Go one deck lower. You will see what I mean. _

I smiled. Lina's mom was really cool.

_Thanks, but just go one deck lower already. _

I walked to the other side of the boat and climbed down the stairs. On the second deck was where we stored the food and the sleeping bags. But I stopped halfway down the stairs. In the middle of the deck, a huge fountain took the place of bare floor. Gleaming at the bottom of the fountain, gold coins the size of cookies took up most of the space. A sticky note was on the side of the fountain.

_Dear Brendan,_

_It's about time to get in touch with people. Lina owes me so much for this, but I pulled a few strings. Lina would want you to be ok, and I do to, even if that is Mercury's job. This fountain will help you keep in touch. These coins are called an _aureus_. Iris should help too; I just hope you know your Roman mythology. And how to make a rainbow…_

_~Athena._

I stood there, wondering what she meant by making a rainbow. I picked up one of the coins. It looked pure gold. A memory popped into my head.

I was in Ancient Civ. Class. We were talking about the messenger gods of ancient civilizations. The teacher got in a very heated discussion with one of the smartest people in the class. Her name was Kelsey, and she knew almost everything about Greek mythology. Some people joked that her necklace with four beads on it was something she made in kindergarten, but I couldn't help but think it was something more. She had grey eyes like Lina, but she a blond hair. Anyways, they were arguing about what Roman gods were the messengers. Our teacher said that Mercury was the messenger of the gods, but Kelsey said that Iris could be one to. Kelsey jumped up to the board and made a thorough diagram about how Iris could send messages that were like video chatting through a rainbow. The teacher got furious at that and erased the board completely. I guess he just didn't like being shown up in class.

Anyways, Athena wrote that Iris should help… I couldn't help but wonder if it had some connection to what Kelsey said.

_Hurry up, boy. I can't help you figure out how to do this, but the sun is almost setting and you can't make a rainbow at night._

Athena had a point. I tried to remember something from the day that I had been in boy scouts. An idea popped into my head. I went scrabbling around looking for a piece of paper and for the flashlight. I folded the piece of paper in half, made a little triangle, and held up the paper to the flashlight. I turned the flashlight on and shined it at the fountain. Instantly, a rainbow appeared. I quickly took one of the _aureus_ and threw it through the rainbow. It disappeared, and I thought of the first person that could come to my mind.

Lina's faced flashed in the rainbow. I was overwhelmed that she was ok and that the camp hadn't hurt her. She was riding in a van. Next to her, I saw Percy. Somewhere in the back, a girl was sleeping.

Lina jumped when she saw my face. She looked really happy and was about to say something when she looked around. Pleased, Lina looked back to me and said in barely above a whisper, "Brendan! Are you ok?"

I smiled. "Obviously, I am. I'm talking to you, aren't I?"

"Shh. We are in the car to find you. We can't have anyone else knowing where you are."

"Oh, ok. So what are you doing to find me?"

Lina rolled her eyes. "Brendan, We know where you are. But there is one problem. In order for you to survive, we had to make a deal."

I raised an eyebrow. "What kind of deal?"

"We have to find the missing guy, Jason. We have a prophecy for it and-"

"Lina!" I heard Percy say in a hushed voice, "Lupa can track this Iris message to Brendan!" he looked back to me, "I'm sorry man, but I have no choice."

He swiped through the rainbow, and I lost connection. Great, my two best friends in the world and I can't even talk to them. I slumped backward onto the floor, sitting on my butt and feeling depressed.

"Well, well, well. Isn't it another demigod that came into my trap," I heard a voice say behind me.

* * *

**!- that little creek actually exists. It's right behind my house. Everything about it is real, except for the pirate ship. That part I made up. But even the lake of doom is real xD **


	8. Memories aren't always good

**A/N: So sorry for not updating! I have an uneven balance between this story and the **_**Prophecy Comes True **_**and **_**World War Three**_**. I feel bad now :{ But I'll try to make this chapter REALLLY long. :D Be afraid. Oh, and one more thing, I have planned out this whole story, and may I say, I am excited to write the rest. I'm going to incorporate different Greek monsters, gods, **_**giants**_**. You just wait. This will be a tough quest. **

**Lina's POV**

The car drove on. Fausta, the Camp's 'bodyguard', was going to take us to Las Vegas and then we were on our own with Reyna. I almost shivered at the thought. It seemed as if Percy was having a harder time with this car ride to Vegas. He kept mumbling to himself, and honestly, he was freaking me out too. Is this something that all children of Neptune/Poseidon have to go through?

My eyes wandered to look outside. It was a peaceful day and the Venza we were driving in helped a lot to see out the windows. It almost felt like there were no windows. My thoughts wandered to Brendan's Iris message. He seemed all right, but what if something happens? I groaned mentally in my head. Being a demigod is tougher than I thought. I willed myself to try to go to sleep. Eleven hours is a lot of time to spend in a freaking car with two mental demigods.

In my dreams, I could hear mumbling, like what Percy was doing. Darkness swarmed in front of my eyes. I heard screaming and running. Loud grunts filled the area. I could feel sun on my back, but I couldn't see anything but darkness. My hands were gripping something wooden and wet. Suddenly, I was on my feet. I had no control over what I was doing. I ran in the darkness. Frantic thoughts filled my head. I could hear _Run, run, run_. Then, when I could feel a deep grip on my arm, _Crap, crap, crap. _Sight came all of a sudden. I was in the pirate ship, and a ten-foot tall ugly dwarf was holding onto my arm. But it wasn't my arm. This arm was tan and well muscled. More importantly, my shirt was off. I wanted to scream, but I realized I was in a boy's body. I couldn't see my face, but there was a piece of glass in the corner of the ship. I looked down and screamed. I was in _Brendan's_ body. My thoughts became jumbled, like two minds converging. I was_ not_ going to let that happen. The dwarf smiled, happy that he caught his prey. His teeth were razor sharp, and his lips were purple. His blond hair was filled with old bones. He wore what looked like a prince would wear in the Middle Ages. I would have laughed, but I was too busy being trapped by a dwarf.

The monster holding onto my arm lifted me in the air. Someone's thoughts, I guessed Brendan's, said, _Plan. Need a plan. Wish Lina was here. Aw, crap. Huge monster coming. Rope! Must get rope. Run!_

Brendan's body lurched forward, and he did a little flip out of the dwarf's arm. He ran faster than I thought he could, faster than I thought _anybody_ could run. He ran to the side of the boat and took a huge piece of rope from a hook on the wall. The rope was slimy and mossy and looked like it would be hard to get a grip on it. He ran back over to the monster, who looked as confused as I was. The ugly dwarf picked up one of the wooden planks on the ship.

"I am Chrysaor! Son of Medusa and Poseidon!" He pointed to me, or should I say, _to Brendan, _"Your kind killed my son. Prepare to die!"

I raised my arms in defense, forgetting that I was in Brendan's body. Mumbled thoughts filled my head like, _what's happening?_ And_ Who the crap is his son? _"Whoa. I did not kill your son. Who even is your son?" I said in my voice.

He dropped the plank. "Gods, your kind doesn't get any smarter. My son, _Geryon,_ was killed two years ago when a young demigod named Perseus Jackson killed him with an arrow."

His words sent a flag in my head, and into Brendan's head. How could Percy kill a monster when he was with us at Atlanta Prep?

_Lina, is that you?_ I heard Brendan… think?

_Uhh, yeah. I guess,_ I said in my mind.

_How did you get here? What is this guy saying about Percy? And what are you doing in my body? Nevermind, just think of a plan to get us out of here. _

Well, that was rude, I thought. Then I looked back at Chrysaor. If I was in Brendan's body and controlling what he does, can I control him? I focused my energy to go into Chrysaor's mind. I could feel myself lifted from Brendan's body and into Chrysaor's mind. His thoughts were mixed up and jumbled, and it was hard to make sense.

_Chrysaor_, I whispered in my head.

"Who's there?" he whirled around, expecting someone behind him.

_Your worst enemy._ I had to hold my laughs back, it was just too fun.

"Huh?" he whirled back around to face Brendan. "Is this you, demigod?"

Brendan fervently shook his head. I thought of walking in my own body, and Chrysaor started to walk. Something wasn't right. I didn't feel right to do this to him, to anyone. Why am I doing this?

"Who is there? What are you doing?" Chrysaor yelled.

_I told you, your worst enemy._

"Just shut up! Who are you?"

I thought of walking away, far and far away. Towards the lake. I could feel Chrysaor struggling with me controlling him. I was at the edge of the deck. One more step, and he was food for the fishes. Not really. He probably could stand up in the lake and not even get his long filthy hair wet.

"Stop it! You will hurt yourself if you hurt me!"

I had to think about that. If Brendan kills him while I am controlling him, would I die too? I decided on a different plan. Brendan had a rope. All I had to do is tie myself to a wall and then Brendan can kill him when I leave.

I walked over to Brendan to take his rope. He backed up, thinking Chrysaor was coming to hurt him.

"Do not worry, Brendan. I'm in control." It sounded weird having my voice speak out of Chrysaor's body.

Brendan looked stunned and a little wary. He slowly walked towards me and I took the rope from his hands. I walked past Brendan and up the stairs to the top deck. Chrysaor struggled to say something aloud, but I kept him from talking.

_Stop it! You will kill me along with you!_ He said in his mind.

It made me sad that I had to defeat him by controlling his mind. _Who said anything about killing?_

He tried to fight back, and I just shut him out of my mind. I walked up the steps to where the top deck was. I glanced to the place where Brendan and I kept the sleeping bags but quickly looked forward to the huge mast. I willed myself to stand right next to it and tied Chrysaor around the mast.

_Stop! Please stop! Don't leave me here to rot!_

I kept winding the rope around the mast. With Chrysaor's strength, it was almost too easy. I tied the knot with finality it wouldn't come undone, even if Chrysaor tried to untie it. His tiny brain probably couldn't figure out the complication of the knots. I released my mind from Chrysaor's and felt myself lift off into Brendan's mind.

_It's done. Kill him. Can't be much help now. _I said in his mind.

_Wait! How do I kill him? _

I sighed in my/Brendan's mind. _Ram him through with something. I don't know. Just don't let him escape from those ropes. _

I tried to leave Brendan's mind thinking I could just return to mine. I kept thinking and thinking that until I heard Brendan think, _Lina, what are you doing?_

_ Trying to get back into my mind._

_Good luck with that, I can't be much help._

Brendan began to walk up to the deck towards Chrysaor. I began to feel shaking. Chrysaor was mad. He was struggling against the ropes, and I was afraid he would get out. The shaking continued, but Brendan didn't seem to feel it. In fact, I could only feel it. I heard frantic yells of "Lina!" "Lina, wake up!" and "Lina, get your butt awake before I smack you with my knife!"

The yells kept coming until I could feel myself floating away from Brendan's mind. I could hear other minds too. It was as if everyone in the world decided to talk at once, and right in my ear.

I finally settled into my own body, and I could tell because the yells intensified. I figured it was Reyna and Percy's way of waking me up. My eyes slowly opened, and I saw we were at a gas station near the Nevada-California border. I groggily sat up.

"Why…"

"It's been nine hours since we left camp. We figured it would be best if we woke you up now. It's about five in the afternoon. We plan on getting to Vegas at seven." Reyna said.

I sat up quickly. "Brendan!" I yelled.

Percy came to me immediately. "What's wrong?"

"I-I-had this dream. I was in Brendan's body, and I could speak to him without talking. It was if we were communicating with our _minds_. Then a huge monster attacked him. I controlled his mind too. It was so weird. Then, Chrysaor-"

"Chrysaor?" Reyna asked.

I nodded my head. She pursed her lips. "Why, is that bad?"

"Just keep going."

I nodded, but still suspicious. "So I controlled Chrysaor. I tied him up and left. I told Brendan to kill him."

"Do you have any idea where he is?"

"Uhh… no. But I have something to tell Percy."

Percy widened his eyes with interest. "What?"

"When we were fighting the monster, he said something about revenge. He wanted revenge for his son, Geryon, and said you killed him."

Percy went pale. "Geryon. Moo-mobile. Evil animals. Labyrinth. Anna-" he shook his head. "What the hell did I just say?"

Reyna widened her eyes. "You said something about a Labyrinth. And a Moo-mobile."

"Yea… what does that mean?"

Reyna shook her head. "It sounds really familiar to the myths that Lupa just began to tell us. She told us about the boy, who was a demigod. I think he was a child of the Big Three. Lupa wouldn't tell us anything about him, not even his name, but she told us all about his friends, family, everything except for him. Lupa held back on a lot of the details. She wouldn't tell us who is godly parent was and when the story had something to do with it, she wouldn't explain it. She wouldn't even say where he fought for, but we assumed it was for the Legion. He went on many quests and fought for Olympus. Lupa even said he was the bravest and best demigod in history. Better than… Jason. Anyways, those words reminded me of his fourth quest. He went on a quest for the Labyrinth. He went in and fought Geryon who owned a ranch with evil animals. His friend's name was even what Percy was about to say, Annabeth-"

"Annabeth!" Percy yelled, or more like screamed.

I held his shoulders down. "Perc. Calm down. Why is this important?"

He closed his eyes. "Stinging. My head hurts when I try to remember memories. But I remember this one. I'm sitting… no I'm standing. I'm standing on ground, and an amphitheater is near me. I hear words like, 'assume he is dead' and 'best surviving friend' then, oh! I'm moving. I come around the back of the place. There's a… girl? She is standing in front of maybe a hundred people. She is crying and she has dirty blond hair. She… has this green thing. It has a trident on it, and she is burning it. She said something like, 'bravest friend I've ever had' oooo. This is getting juicy. Oh wait. Now she is glaring at me and screaming 'He's right there!' I… I guess I'm her best- friend. Wait. Now she is coming up to me. She says 'WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?' and… CRAP! She is crushing me with a hug. Oh and- oh wait. I can't remember anything else." He opened his eyes. "Her face- her face was really familiar."

Reyna's face had gotten pale since the beginning of his story. "Percy, you just described the EXACT wordings of when Annabeth sees her demigod friend alive after two weeks of being healed by Calypso when he was shot out of a volcano."

I thought about that. Could Percy be the reincarnation of this demigod? Could- wait. When did this take place? "Reyna, when is this story set?"

Reyna looked at me like she just realized I was here. "It's a myth. Lupa told me so, but she said it would take place in modern day."

"What- no- how- whaaaat?" I said. I had a feeling what was happening.

Percy looked at me like I was crazy. "Are you okay, Lina?"

"This-this isn't a myth."

Reyna put her hands on her hips. "What do you mean?"

"Percy… I think… I think you are the demigod."

Percy stumbled backwards like he had just been hit. It was pretty funny, especially when he was in a car.

"Reyna. Tell him all the myths, _now_."

Reyna looked like she was recovering from shock. But she took Percy to the back of the car and told him all about the myths. I didn't need to hear it. I stumbled outside of the car and into the gas station shop. I bought a Coke and sat down at one of the tables. A silent tear streaked down my cheeks.

Why did those memories have to be fake?

* * *

**A/N: ummm that sucked. I'm thinking about deleting this story. Honestly, I think everything sucks about it. Please review with your opinion **


	9. Las Vegas, here I come!

**Wow. Has it really been one month? I'm so sorry, and I have excuses!**

**First of all, my laptop broke. Not joking. It wouldn't charge**

**Second, I found a preview for the first chapter to the REAL Son of Neptune; it's nothing like this story. **

**Third, I'm on vacation and I have tons more over the summer, so I won't be able to update!**

**Well, I'm done with excuses. Let's get this on a roll. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't usually put these on my chapters, but everything about Sparks, Nevada belongs to Google ;)**

**Here's what happened last chapter:**

_"This-this isn't a myth."_

_Reyna put her hands on her hips. "What do you mean?"_

_"Percy… I think… I think you are the demigod."_

_Percy stumbled backwards like he had just been hit. It was pretty funny, especially when he was in a car._

_"Reyna. Tell him all the myths, __now__."_

_Reyna looked like she was recovering from shock. But she took Percy to the back of the car and told him all about the myths. I didn't need to hear it. I stumbled outside of the car and into the gas station shop. I bought a Coke and sat down at one of the tables. A silent tear streaked down my cheeks._

_Why did those memories have to be fake?_

* * *

Brendan's POV

My life sucks.

It's the sad truth.

_Blam!_ Monster guts spewed all over me. I was thrown a little bit back and hit my head on the floor of the deck. I recovered, and I went to see what damage I had done. I do _not_ want that son of Grumpy the dwarf still alive. Chrysaor was nowhere to be seen, only his guts. I picked up the lampoon I had hit him with. Dang, whoever built this ship really thought of everything, didn't they? I put the lampoon through my belt loop and went to find my shirt that Chrysaor had torn off.

I ran down the stairs to where the fountain was. I just Iris-messaged Lina an hour ago but it felt like a lifetime. I plopped in the coin and said "O, Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering. Lina Bolton, somewhere in Nevada."

The rainbow changed into someone sitting in a gas station. I knew it was Lina. She was crying and looking out the window.

"Lina?" I asked carefully.

She whipped her head around. "Brendan? Is that really you?"

"In the flesh. Or in the mist… What's wrong?"

"A lot of things. I wish you were here Brendan. When I woke up, I told Percy about what Chrysaor said about Greyon. He had this weird flashback about some girl named Annabeth and some people burning his shrine. Reyna had to mention something about a story Lupa told her. An unknown and unnamed camper went on tons of adventures, turns out Percy is that camper. He is a Greek at the Roman camp. But more importantly," she looked at me with new tears in her eyes, "all of the memories we have of him are fake."

"What? How is that possible? And what did you say about Greek? I thought they were dead."

Lina shook her head and began to whisper. "No, Brendan. What I am about to tell you is very top secret and you can tell _no one else_. Got it?"

I slowly nodded my head, wondering if I wanted to hear this or not.

"Percy is a son of Poseidon, the Greek god. He got all of his training from some other place that we don't know about yet. But I think you should hear this," her eyes were full of worry and fear. "I am a Greek demigod too. My mother is Athena. I have this feeling that whatever place Percy went to is a Greek camp, kinda like the Legion. Except instead of Roman concepts, they are Greek. Percy is in the car now with Reyna. She is explaining all of the stories that Lupa told her. Amazingly, Percy is one heck of a hero." She wiped a tear from her cheek.

I let out a small laugh. "You got to be kidding me, right?"

"No, I'm not. The problem is, we were issued a quest to look for you and Jason. We know now that Percy doesn't belong at the Legion, and neither do I. Brendan, there's one problem…"

"You're a Roman demigod."

"So?"

Lina sighed and put a hand to her head. "Brendan, I'll put this in the most simplest form I can think of. "Me = Greek. That means I will be going to the Greek place. Percy = Greek. That means that he will be going to the Greek place. You = Roman. That means you will go to the Legion. Which means we will be separated. "

"Oh."

Lina gave a weak smile. "Yeah. This day isn't the best, but we need to stop mopping about it. I have a few premonitions and none of them are good. The line in the prophecy, _Memory will only be restored with a true love's kiss, _I thought that it would apply to Percy, but obviously not. Either there is another person with the amnesia Percy had or Percy won't get his memories back from Reyna's stories. Then, in the line that says _The owl and the snake must be the ones to keep, _I already know that the owl is referring to me. But who is the snake? I'm thinking of gods right now, and none of them have a snake as their official symbol. Poseidon could be it, from the Medusa myth. Same with Hermes because of his caduceus. Also Hades, because his rep of being sneaky and deceitful. But Brendan, who is your godly parent? Have you had any signs?"

I was so confused by the names she used. "I have no idea about what names you just said. And no, my idiotic god of a parent hasn't sent me any signs. All I know is that I can run fast and that I like to play pranks," I said with a clever smile.

Lina thought for a moment. "Well, I think I know. I won't tell you because I might be wrong. Also, I said Neptune, Mercury, or Pluto could be one. Brendan, I think Reyna will help us with this quest. I think I can trust her. We have to find you. We aren't making good timing, but could you meet us, in maybe Las Vegas? Is there anyway you could get there?"

"Not that I know of. Maybe I could just run there," I cracked a smile.

Lina went pale. "Brendan, I think I know what's going on. Somehow, someway, something bigger is forming. Something way bigger than this quest to find Jason. You already know that I can control people's minds. But Brendan, I think you have a special power too. Your godly parent probably helped out with this. You run really fast. You can run at the speed of light or as slow as a snail. That's just my theory. I'll have to ask Reyna later about this."

"Thanks, Lina. You've been a big help."

"Bigger than just 'help,' Brendan. I'm a part of this quest too. We'll get it done. Meet us in Las Vegas within two-"

_Please deposit another drachma for another five minutes._

I looked around at the fountain. I splashed the water around and all of the drachmas were gone! What just happened? I sighed and walked away from the fountain. If I could run at the speed of light, does that mean I could run to some place like… China? I smiled and began to run. I ran past the ship and the creek. I ran past the neighboring houses and apartment buildings all in a blur. The Georgia border faded into the Alabama horizon in under a second. Whoa. Huge states passed by in just a second. I was in Las Vegas in no time, and I had time to kill. Hmm, I wonder what I could do it the fabulous city of Las Vegas?

**Annabeth's PoV**

"Annabeth… Hello? Is sleeping beauty awake? Annabeth…"

I stirred in my sleep. I opened my eyes carefully and slowly.

"AHH!" Blackjack was right in front of my face.

"Sorry! Sorry! Just making sure you were awake."

"It's fine Blackjack."

I stood up and glanced at my surroundings. We were in some clearing on the edge of some city. There was a lot of trash and nasty things around. It was nighttime, but the stars were nowhere to be seen.

"What happened?"

"After I picked you up from your suicidal mission, you blacked out in the air. I stopped back at the clearing to get the supplies and to get you on my back."

"Where are we?"

"Uhmm, not sure. All I know is that we are somewhere in Nevada."

I turned and faced the city. "Time to go hitchhiking."

* * *

"Are you sure they can't see me?"

"Yes, Blackjack! No one will notice a pure black Pegasus on the side of a pure black van."

"But what if they do?"

"They are mortals, they won't see you!"

"But-"

"Blackjack! I'm going to just go inside this store and look around to see what city we are in! I'll be out in a few minutes, okay?"

"Fine."

I left Blackjack tied to one of the van's tires. The air was cold yet warm at the same time- I can't describe it. My throat burned from the cold air but I was sweating. I walked into the convenience store and found a local newspaper.

_**The Sparks Tribune**_

**MYSTERIOUS AMOUNTS OF NATURAL DISASTERS ARCOSS THE US.**

**Many people remember the huge super cell storm that swept across the US in August of this year, but what else is there to come? I interviewed a Carson City weatherman, Jack Warhola, about why these disasters are all of a sudden coming to the US, and more particularly, Nevada. **

"**It's been very interesting, Lauren," Jack said Tuesday morning. "First, in August, a huge storm- not a hurricane- went straight across the US! This is extremely uncommon in the summer months. Then, about a month later, another storm blew across the Southwestern and Northeastern United States. Both of these had death tolls in the hundreds. Then, ANOTHER month later, a tornado came right to New York City! Tornadoes usually don't develop in the Northeastern states. Also, during the EXACT SAME WEEK, a 7.5 earthquake hit the San Francisco area. Now, that isn't uncommon, but in the same week! Another two months later, both the Northeastern states and the Southwestern states had blizzards in the same week! Somehow, both of these regions of the US are connected."**

**Reports in other local newspapers in New York State say that the exact same temperatures have been recorded as the San Francisco area at the exact same time. Many people are blaming Global Warming. Others are blaming that 2012 is right around the corner. But if that last statement is true, why are only the Northeastern and Southwestern regions of the United States affected out of the whole world? We are here with one of the best meteorologist in the state with explanations…**

I stopped reading there. The owner of the store was giving me the evil eye for staying there so long. I quickly ran out of the store and across the street. I pondered the new information in my head. The Sparks Tribune? Carson city… I think that we are in Sparks, Nevada. But what about that weather stuff? I knew that the New York was being affected because of the gods, but why the San Francisco? _Ding!_ Light bulb above my head. The Titan's fortress was there. No wonder! But if they were defeated in August, why would the storms keep happening?

"Hey Blackjack, I have a lead."

"Awesome! So where are we?"

"Sparks, Nevada. Should we begin looking around now?"

"Sure. I feel fine for a small ride."

"Alrighty then. Let's go."

"Wait, where should we look?"

"I'm thinking somewhere near Las Vegas or the border of Nevada."

"Alright, I'm in the mood to play some poker."

I hopped onto his back. He flew off and left the small city behind. Las Vegas appeared in front of our eyes. The bright lights blinded me for a second. I could see the Lotus Casino in the distance. I shuddered at the memories. We landed in an alley behind a small building. I hopped off of Blackjack and looked around.

"Okay, Blackjack, stay here. I'm going to wander around the city. Who knows, maybe we'll find some demigods."

"You sure? I could fly over head in case."

"I'm sure. If I'm in trouble, I'll whistle three times."

I left Blackjack there. I walked out into the streets and immediately knew I would be an outcast. I was wearing ripped up jeans and hiking gear. My face was dirty and my hair was tangled. If anything, I should lay low. I decided I should probably put my backpack down so I wouldn't attract attention. I don't need anyone accusing me of smuggling illegals over the border with my old hiking bag that could fit one person easily. I took out money, drachmas, my cell phone (turned off, of course), and some emergency ambrosia and put them in my pockets. My dagger was in my belt loop and Percy's necklace was on my neck. I stowed my backpack behind a vending machine and began walking on the famous Las Vegas strip.

"Excuse me, ma'am," a panting boy said to me. "But have you seen two girls and one boy wandering around in a group with something… odd about them?"

I whirled around to look at the boy talking to me. He had brown hair and brown eyes. His eyebrows looked like the ones Hermes's kids have. If it wasn't for his eyes, he would look just like the Stoll brothers. His shirt was torn and dirty. He had smudges of filth all around his body. He probably looked like I did. But he had a lampoon around his belt.

"Why?"

He wasn't expecting me to say that. "Oh, um, because I was supposed to meet up with them."

"Why?"

"Uh, well, we are all on… vacation across the country! Yeah, vacation, and I got separated by them. Do you know where they are?"

I narrowed my eyes. I decided to take a chance. "Are you a demigod?"

Now _that _really shocked him. "How do you know?"

My eyes widened. Maybe this person knew where Percy was. "What's your name?"

"Brendan MacLane."

"Who is your godly parent?"

"I-I- don't know."

"Listen, I have a lot of questions for you. But I need you to come with me to-"

I was cut off by the low growl of a canine. I turned around to see a hellhound across the street looking directly at me.

Aw, crap.

* * *

**Review, my lovelies! If that's how you spell it. I might not update for a longer time for the list of reasons in the author's note above and because I have to update my other stories. But if I get a lot of reviews, I might change my mind!**


	10. Author's note

**A/N: Hi guys! I am soooo sorry for the long Hiatus. Here is just a quick update:**

**Most of you probably don't even remember what this story is about. But since the Son of Neptune has come out, So I'm deleting this story. Unless there is a huge objection. **

**If you want to object, review or pm me. I need to know by next week.**

**THANKS!**


End file.
